


Safe practice

by symphorine



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, KIND OF I GUESS, Trans Sugawara Koushi, Trans Yamaguchi Tadashi, basically they're all worried about yams but then he and suga talk and it's ok, very light angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 02:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6220759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/symphorine/pseuds/symphorine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi gets bruises from wearing his binder for practice. Cue the team being worried, which he really didn't want happening, and Suga stepping in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe practice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hy_ddy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hy_ddy/gifts).



> Two things:
> 
> 1) I didn't get anyone to reread this for me before I published, so I didn't get any feedback. If anything here makes you uncomfortable and you think I should change it, you can shoot me a message and talk about it, I won't be bothered or offended!
> 
> 2) Don't do what Yamaguchi did guys, it REALLY isn't good for your health to do this.
> 
> This was originally supposed to be a fill for something else, but I didn't feel comfortable with the original prompt and Hys allowed me to change a few things.
> 
> Enjoy~

The players walk slowly out of the gym as the setting sun colors the sky with a bright, warm orange. It's strangely reminiscent of Hinata's hair, Yamaguchi ponders as he walks slowly to the club room with the others. It's the third years' turn to clean up, and Tanaka and Nishinoya are already running in front of them, almost falling in the stairs. By the time he and Tsukki have reached the door, Kageyama and Hinata have joined the other two, and the noises escaping from the room would almost be scary if he didn't know who was making them.

He's thankful for his friends' distraction, though. Tsukki doesn't waste time and changes quickly, as efficient as ever. Yamaguchi is nervous, still hesitating to pull his shirt off by the time the other second years enter. He knows nobody's staring, nobody on the team ever has, knows that if anyone was, Tsukki would make sure they'd stop. And he _does_ feel comfortable enough around them, it's not the first time he's changed in front of them. But years of habit still make it complicated to do this without any second thought.

And most importantly, by the way his lungs feel constricted, the skin under his shirt might not be a pretty sight. It's probably red and irritated, wearing the binder's mark, but the skin in the whole area feels kind of numb, so at least it doesn't hurt.

He glances at Tsukki, who is leaning against the lockers next to him, seemingly absorbed in something on his phone, and the presence of his best friend gives him courage. He gets his school uniform out of his bag and starts stripping, ears still flooded by the energetic yells of his teammates. It still feels too methodical – get out of the clothes, try to fold them so they don't end up completely rumpled, dress back up.

The noises behind him die out when he's done with his pants, and he's grabbing his shirt, wondering what made them all stop, when Hinata speaks up.

“Yamaguchi, your back!”

“Holy shit,” he hears Nishinoya add, softly.

At that, Yamaguchi tenses, ready to run away. He doesn't want to answer any question, he doesn't want to hear any question. He's pretty certain they wouldn't follow him, he'd only need to be quick enough not to cross paths with Daichi and the others...

“How did you get all these bruises?” Tanaka asks, and it breaks his train of thoughts.

“Bruises?” he frowns, turning back toward his teammates.

“Yeah, in your back!” Hinata exclaims.

He jumps toward Yamaguchi and get behind him, fingers running lightly on his back, just along his binder. Yamaguchi freezes for a second. He knows why the bruises are there, even if he hadn't paid enough attention to know they _were_ there- and he should have, he _knew_ it could be too hard on his body – but he really doesn't want to discuss this here and then. He shivers and Hinata takes his hand off, retreating a few steps but still looking concerned. Even Tsukki has started paying attention now.

“Some of them are huge,” Kageyama observes, arms crossed. “Did you fall or something?”

“I don't think that's it,” comes Ennoshita's voice, neutral and appeasing.

Yamaguchi physically _feels_ everybody calm down a little, even though they're still agitated. But it's not enough to make him relax again, and his lips form a thin line as he turns back to his clothes and tries to get them on him. Ennoshita probably knows now, and he might not pry further, but it's already too much, he doesn't want to wait and hear what anybody else has to say. It's nothing he hasn't told himself already, anyway. Anxiety is turning into panic, rising quickly, and his fingers are shaking, his shirt slipping between them. He hears the rustle of clothes behind him, not drowned out by the loud antics of the others this time – at least they've realized he wanted to be left alone and stopped paying attention. Hopefully. He tries again to grab his shirt, succeeds, and then Tsukki clears his throat, and before Yamaguchi can turn pleading eyes at him, he speaks.

“Aren't you supposed to take it off when you're having practice?” and his voice is low, little more than a whisper, but it's clearly not an actual question. There's worry in the line of his eyebrows, the way his mouth curves downwards, even if he tries to hide it.

Yamaguchi tightens his grip on his shirt and finally gets his right arm in the sleeve.

“Not now,” he hisses back, trying to convey to his friend that as much as he appreciates the concern, he really wants to get out of here.

“Wow, did someone die or something?” Suga says brightly from the door.

Yamaguchi shuts his eyes tight, hopes he can avoid his vice-captain and the long rant he can already hear if he discovers what's happening. Of all the people here, Suga is the one who has a very precise idea of how much he _shouldn't_ have worn his binder during practice, and also the one who _will_ _not_ let him go until he's been either able to help, or promised at least ten times that it won't happen again.

To his regret, although nobody says a word, there must have been a few pairs of eyes turning to him in answer, because Suga walks up right to him.

“Yamaguchi? What's the problem?” he asks more gently, putting a hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder.

“He's got bruises all over his ba-” Hinata starts, cut off by someone who slapped a hand on his mouth, judging by the muffled words.

It's too late, though. Suga's eyes have already lit up in comprehension, and disapproval settles on his face when he glances down at Yamaguchi's hands, gone back to frantically buttoning his shirt so he can finally _get out_.

“Did you wear your binder during practice? What were you thinking?” Suga exclaims, apparently not caring a bit that everybody could hear. “You have bruises already? This could have been so much worse! You could have passed out! Is this why you had trouble breathing?” he adds, a horrified look sliding slowly on his features, and Yamaguchi would feel grateful that he cares and understands, but being scolded in front of the entire team is not exactly doing wonders to his nerves.

Though, to be fair to the team, they all mostly look sorry for him. Daichi tries to step in.

“I'm pretty sure the breathing thing was because we were running, Suga,” he points out, trying to appease his friend.

He obviously hasn't anticipated the way Suga turns back to him, points a vindictive finger at him in warning, huffs with satisfaction when he holds his hands up defensively, and opens his mouth to get right back to his rant.

“I know,” Yamaguchi interrupts before it starts again. “Can we not do this here?” he pleads, quiet, his voice cracking on the last word.

He doesn't have the time to react when Suga takes him by the wrist and drags him just out of the room, where there are no other eyes than theirs. It's almost night now, most of the other clubs are already done, and nobody walks past the club rooms at this hour. Although the wind is cold, Yamaguchi feels better at that, knowing that they're more in private. Suga closes the door, but doesn't turn on the light. He sighs and crosses his arms, and for the first time, Yamaguchi feels the guilt pooling in his gut that was hiding behind his panic.

“Why did you do that if you know it's not safe?” Suga questions, eyes narrowed at him.

He sounds less angry that before, but it does nothing to help Yamaguchi. He fiddles with the hem of his shirt, trying to get the words past his lips.

“I don't have anything else,” he eventually mumbles.

“Didn't you have a sport bra, like me?”

“It broke two days ago. My parents said we'd go buy another this week-end, though,” he adds quickly, in hopes that it will stop the whole situation. He didn't want anybody else to know; he hadn't even told Tsukki. It's fine, honestly, he's pretty sure he can hold up like this until Saturday.

“You are _not_ keeping this up until Saturday,” Suga declares, his words heavy with finality.

Well, there goes his plan, Yamaguchi thinks dejectedly. If they won't let him play until then, that means three days without volleyball. The idea leaves a sour taste in his mouth, and he feels like he's going to throw up, but he doesn't really have a choice.

“Come on, we're getting back in to change and I'm taking you to buy one,” Suga adds after a moment of contemplation.

He already has his hand on the door's handle when Yamaguchi's brain catches up with his words.

“What?” he blurts out, his hands suddenly limp, letting go of his shirt.

“It's still early enough that shops might be open, and if they aren't, we'll go first thing tomorrow afternoon before practice, okay?” Suga offers, tilting his head lightly.

“But I don't have the money on me-” Yamaguchi protests.

“That's alright, you can pay me back later,” Suga dismisses with a wave of his hand. “Just make sure you'll get it off as soon as you can tonight. Oh, then maybe it would be better if we go tomorrow, since going in town might take long,” he amends. “Does that work for you?”

Yamaguchi gapes for a few seconds. Suga looks at him expectantly, then steps toward him, putting a light hand on his shoulder. He breaks into a smile when Yamaguchi finally manages a nod.

“Great. Okay. Yamaguchi,” he sighs. He looks younger, his features letting go of the worry and settling into something different. “You know, if this ever happens again, you can tell me, okay? I know you don't want to miss practice, I-”

Yamaguchi knows the words that are stuck in his throat. _I get it. I want to play too, I want to keep playing with them_. For a few seconds, they hang in the air between them, heavier than they'd like them to be. Then the wind hisses softly, and the moment is gone with a shiver. Suga meets his eyes, tightens his grip on his shoulder, and his voice is vibrating with every ounce of conviction he could gather.

“Your health is not less important than volleyball. You can't play if you can't stand. If you find yourself in a situation like this one again, we'll find a solution, so don't let it get to the point where you're hurt, okay?” he waits for an answering nod, then the tension in his body seems to flow out. “When you go home, take properly care of yourself. That's an order from your senpai,” he adds with a smile, and he steps back.

“Yes,” Yamaguchi stutters. “But, uh, I need to finish changing.”

“Do you want to wait until they're all gone?”

“Ah- no, I think the rest will be fine.”

“Right,” Suga nods, going to pull the door open before he stops and turns to Yamaguchi again. “Sorry about yelling at you,” he apologizes, looking embarrassed. “Especially in front of the others. I shouldn't have done that.”

“It's okay,” Yamaguchi assures him. He understands.

The apology makes a knot in his stomach loosen nonetheless, and it's feeling a bit less like he's going to burst into tears that he steps in behind Suga.

“Is everything okay?” Daichi asks when they come in, his eyes going back and forth between them.

“Yes, you don't have to worry,” Suga answers with a smile, like nothing had happened.

There's a not-so-discreet sigh of relief from the rest of the team, and the atmosphere is suddenly a lot less tense. The others start talking again at a normal volume – normal for them, which still means yelling from Hinata and Kageyama – and file out of the club room, since they had gotten changed during their talk outside. Most of them give him a friendly slap on the shoulder, or even a quick hug, before they leave. It makes him smile and want to cry at the same time, but it's a good thing, he thinks. Tsukki glances at him, an eyebrow raised as a silent question, and Yamaguchi nods softly, confirming that things are alright.

He's done quickly with the rest of his clothes, but by then the only people left with him and Tsukki are Suga and Daichi. As they step out, Suga reminds him not to forget about the next afternoon, and then waves with a grin.

Yamaguchi smiles back and he and Tsukki fall side by side on the path. He appreciates that Tsukki does not prompt him to talk, letting him choose his words at this own pace, even though he knows he won't escape a discussion about this at some point. Maybe he'll tell him that evening on the way home, maybe tomorrow morning on the way to practice, he's not sure. But he shuffles closer to his friend in a silent thanks, and for the first time today, he breathes a little easier.

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, here's the [tumblr post](http://asexualkurootetsurou.tumblr.com/post/140862357369), if you want to reblog, like, etc., and it links to my tumblr too if you want to talk!


End file.
